Question: Solve for $x$ : $3 = \dfrac{x}{5}$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $5$ $ 3 {\cdot 5} = \dfrac{x}{5} {\cdot 5} $ Simplify: $15 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5}$ $x = 15$